The present invention relates to a helicopter rotor, in particular, a helicopter rotor comprising a center hub, a number of blades, extending radially outwards from the said hub, and a fork for connecting each blade to the hub.
Rotors of the abovementioned type are known to use essentially U-shaped forks extending through respective openings through the hub, each opening being closed outwards by a bridge element enclosed by the relative fork. Between each bridge element and the relative fork, the said rotors are also known to be provided with a set of moving masses, known as pendulums, designed like rocker arms and provided with eccentric masses. The latter determine blade oscillation time in the vertical plane which usually varies according to the rotation speed of the rotor. Using a set of moving pendulums inside each of the said forks results in a highly complex rotor structure which, besides increasing production cost, also reduces reliability and working life.